This invention relates to the production of metal complexes of 1,3-diketones. More particularly this invention relates to a process of preparing metal complexes of 1,3-diketones comprising reacting a metal halide or hydrates thereof, and an organic 1,3-diketone compound in the presence of an alkylene oxide.
Metal complexes or derivatives of organic 1,3-diketones, often referred to as metal chelates are well known in the art as witnessed for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,231,597 and 3,291,660.